This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-24059 filed on Jan. 31, 2002.
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which a circuit board, which includes an electronic circuit, and an electric connector are connected by a flexible printed wiring board (PWB) for establishing an electric connection between the electronic circuit and an external electronic device.
JP-A-2001-237575 discloses that kind of electronic device, which is shown in FIG. 1A. In the manufacturing process of the electronic device of FIG. 1A, leads 502a of an electric connecter 502 are inserted into through-holes of a flexible PWB 504, and the leads 502a and wires of the flexible PWB 504 are electrically connected by soldering. Then, the flexible PWB 504 and each of the circuit boards 510, 520 contained in the device are overlapped, and the overlapping portions of the flexible PWB 504 and the circuit boards 510, 520 are heat pressed to solder wires of the flexible PWB 504 and electric terminals of the circuit boards 510, 520.
On the other hand, JP-A-2001-267022 discloses an electronic device, which is shown in FIG. 1B. In the manufacturing process of the electronic device of FIG. 1B, leads 502a of an electric connecter 502 are inserted into through-holes of a rigid PWB 550, and the leads 502a and wires of the rigid PWB 550 are connected by soldering. Then, the rigid PWB 550 is electrically connected to each of the circuit boards 510, 520 contained in the device using flexible PWBs 504.
However, in the former manufacturing process, the method for connecting the leads 502a and the PWB 504 is different from that for connecting the flexible PWB 504 and each of the circuit boards 510, 520. In the later manufacturing process as well, the method for connecting the leads 502a and the PWB 550 is different from that for connecting each flexible PWB 504 and each of the circuit boards 510, 520. Therefore, either manufacturing process requires two types of connecting apparatuses and is relatively complicated.
The present invention has been made in view of the above aspects with an object to provide an electronic device in the manufacturing process of which a circuit board and an electric connector is relatively readily connected by a flexible PWB.
In the present invention, an electronic device includes a circuit board, a flexible PWB, and an electric connector. The circuit board includes an electronic circuit. The flexible PWB is electrically connected to the electronic circuit. The electric connector includes a plurality of leads and a connector body. Each lead has a substantially straight end and a bent end. A surface of the connector body is substantially parallel to a surface of the flexible PWB. Each bent end of the leads is located on the surface of the connector body to be substantially parallel to the surface of the flexible PWB. The connecter is electrically connected to the flexible PWB using the leads. With the structure of the connector, the circuit board and the electric connector is relatively readily connected by the flexible PWB in the manufacturing process of the electronic device.